Skylanders: Warped!
RATED T FOR TEEN (CARTOON VIOLENCE AND MILD LANGUAGE)! ''Skylanders: Warped! ''is a Skylanders fan-game made by CouyZ (Rainbow Wisp). Synopsis Skylander Line-up This line-up will include 36 Multiverse Masters (27 for all versions, and 9 as version-exclusives), 20 remodeled Skylanders, and 20 new standard Skylanders that graduated from the Skylander Academy, thus having 64 Skylanders in the line-up. Let's show the text colors for the elements before we get started. *Magic: Purple *Earth: Brown *Water: Blue *Fire: Red *Tech: Orange *Light: Yellow *Life: Green *Dark: Indigo *Undead: Gray *Air: Light Blue Multiverse Masters Keep in mind that there are 12 dimensions, 9 that are in all versions, and 1 exclusive to a few console versions. Disney * * * Warner Bros * * * * DreamWorks * * * Universal * * Cartoon Network * * * Nickelodeon * * * Fox * * * Hanna-Barbera * * * Marvel Comics * * * Nintendo (exclusive to Nintendo Switch) * * * PlayStation (exclusive to PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita) * * * Microsoft and Rare (exclusive to Xbox One and PC) * * * Remodeled Skylanders Series 4 * * * * Series 3 * * * * * * Series 2 * * * * * * * * * * Core Skylanders * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Year 2 Update This update will contain 4 brand new levels that come in Dimension Packs. The Multiverse Masters in these Dimension Packs, just like the ones in the first year (except Warner Bros. and Universal), consists of three crossover characters. They also contain the figure of the dimension itself, and a new vehicle that can be SuperCharged by one of the Multiverse Masters. The update extends the amount of Multiverse Masters for all versions, from 27, to 39. It also extends both the levels and the dimensions for all versions, from 11, to 15. Hasbro Dimension Pack * * * *Hasbro Dimension Portal * (Land Vehicle;Signature Driver: Rich Uncle Pennybags) Mattel Dimension Pack * * * *Mattel Dimension Portal * (Sky Vehicle;Signature Driver: Raven Queen) SEGA Dimension Pack * * * *SEGA Dimension Portal * (Sky Vehicle;Signature Driver: Billy Hatcher) Capcom Dimension Pack * * * *Capcom Dimension Portal * (Sea Vehicle;Signature Driver: Mega Man) Levels #Walt Disney World #Warner Bros. Watertower #DreamWorks Experience #Universal Orlando Resort #CN Dimensional Labyrinth #Slime Loop #Springfield #The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera #Midtown Manhattan #Nintendo Switch Land (exclusive to Nintendo Switch) #PlayStation Land (exclusive to PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita) #Windows Labyrinth (exclusive to Xbox One and Microsoft Windows) #Skylander Academy #Kaos Dimension (Yes, the Dimension Eater turned out to be Kaos in his final true form.) Year 2 Update (Dimension Pack levels) #Monopoly Board #Everwilde (Enchantimals) #Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Battlequarters (Monster Hunter) Trivia *The reason for this fan-game to be made is to make it alot easier for CouyZ to come up with levels, and the story. *This game is inspired by JoltikLover's Skylanders: World, which is on DeviantART. *Skylanders: Warped! was the winner of CouyZ's Skylanders fan-game voting poll, with 1 vote, while everything else had 0 votes. *The game was originally going to have 120 Multiverse Masters, 90 for 9 of the 12 dimensions, and 10 for each of the 3 version exclusive dimensions, but CouyZ decided that it was too much Multiverse Masters for the line-up, so he scrapped 96 of them, and now there is 24 Multiverse Masters. Category:Fan Games Category:CouyZ's Games